


Love is never ever simple

by icanhearseirens



Series: Maps [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amigos juzgando a Louis, Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Creyendo que Harry siente algo por él, Drama, Fluff, Harry persistente, Irving Azoff es dueño de la empresa en que trabajan, Light Angst, Louis ansioso, Louis celoso, Louis-centric, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Top Harry, confundido, dudando de él, pero después no, por algo que escuchó, sintiendo algo por Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhearseirens/pseuds/icanhearseirens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis y Harry comienzan una ambigua relación sin nombre, pero que podrían calificar entre follamigos o amantes, aunque ninguno tiene el coraje para llamarla más que "algo". </p><p>Louis termina involucrando sentimientos y sale mal parado debido a la falta de comunicación al ambos evitar constantemente hablar de lo que realmente sienten por el otro, prefiriendo mantenerse en una zona de confort.</p><p>Pero Harry es alguien tenaz y quiere a Louis, tal vez, un poco más de lo que debería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playing Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Prometo que la serie tiene final feliz, odio los finales tristes, pero adoro el drama y el (light) angst.

Estar entre los brazos de Harry, sentir su delicioso aroma almizclado colarse con fuerza a través de sus fosas nasales, sentir el calor de su piel consumir la suya, sentir cómo las puntas de su cabello le hacía cosquillas al enterrar la nariz en su cuello… provocaba que no quisiese alejarse ni un milímetro de él.

Se encontraba aferrándose a su cuerpo, ambos desnudos y recostados en el sillón de cuero azul de la oficina de Harry, quien descansaba su mano en la parte trasera de su espalda. Louis se preguntaba cómo es que estuvo tanto tiempo sin él, sin su calor y sin su aroma.

Pensaba en toda la frustración que le generó en algún momento, en toda la reticencia que se esforzó por sentir por él. Por resistirse a él, por mantenerse alejado, por mantener la cordura, y todo fue fácilmente estrujado y destruido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? — preguntó Harry, sonando adormilado.

Louis giró la cabeza para mirar el reloj de la pared y dijo: —Nos quedan casi cuarenta minutos.

—Desearía que fuesen infinitos — dijo y depositó un beso en la redonda nariz del otro, quien le dedicó una sonrisa y sintiendo el pecho lleno, tomó sus labios. El beso fue lento y pausado, como si realmente el tiempo que tenían fuese infinito.

Pero tenía que pegar un fuerte precio a cambio de tener a Harry en su vida. Tenía que lidiar con la culpa y la paranoia de que Eleanor le descubriese, le repudiase y se negase a compartir su aún nonata hija con él.

Para mantener cierto equilibrio, Louis había decidido hacer a un lado temas relacionados con la familia y hasta el momento Harry había respetado aquello. Cuando estaban juntos no existía nada ni nadie más aparte de ellos.

No habían hablado de sentimientos y no esperaba que tuviesen que tocar ese tema en particular. Nunca, si tenía que ser sincero.

Apenas y llevaban dos semanas teniendo _algo_ , pero se encontraba disfrutando cada segundo.

Sin embargo, había un tema que solía joderle con fuerza, su hija estaba próxima a nacer. El embarazo de Eleanor estaba siendo un embarazo ideal, si bien los primeros meses no fueron del todo agradables, cuando hubieron pasado las nauseas, todo pareció mejorar y hasta ahora todo parecía ir sobre un jardín de flores, lleno de vida y multicolor. Pero solía preocuparle que tuviese alguna complicación en algún momento y tuviese que lidiar sola con ello, porque él no estaba allí para ayudarla.

Ambos, Harry y Louis, sabían el real significado de lo que tenían, deseo carnal por el otro y una amistad que poco a poco se formaba. En ocasiones Louis se atormentaba al creer que sus sentimientos comenzaban a involucrarse, pero usualmente prefería hacer aquello a un lado y llenarse la mente con trabajo, con Harry o la preocupación más próxima.

Como también, ambos sabían que había un límite que no debían pasar a llevar y era involucrarse más de lo debido, es por eso que el lugar más privado en el que solían encontrarse eran sus propias oficinas.

—¿Crees que puedas caminar si lo hacemos una vez más? — preguntó Harry, removiéndose inquieto y Louis podía sentir su polla dura contra su cuerpo y su propio agujero apretarse con antelación ante la idea de ser bombeado.

—Sólo si tienes cuidado.

—¿Dime una sola vez en que no lo haya tenido, precioso? — retrucó Harry, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos.

Y allí había otra cosa, Harry le hacía sentir tan… _Dios_ , se llegaba a avergonzar por lo cálido y _bonito_ que le hacía sentir. Sabía que era una palabra cargada de estereotipos negativos, al menos al tratarse de un hombre y en especial de un adulto, pero no tenía otra forma de describirlo.

—¿Y qué esperas? No tenemos mucho tiempo, porque si crees que estaré todo el día oliendo a sexo y recordándote mientras lidio con reuniones… porque hoy tengo que encontrarme con los Azoff.

—¿Ansioso? — preguntó burlón —. Me está costando un poco moverme, ¿crees que puedas montarme? — ante ello Louis soltó una risotada.

—¿Quieres que haga todo el trabajo?

—Abierto y lubricado ya estás, pero no me molestaría prepararte de nuevo — dijo el rizado, llevando su mano hasta el culo de Louis y deslizando sus dedos por sus mejillas, hasta llegar a su agujero e introducir un dedo, obteniendo un gemido de sorpresa.

—Podrías haberme avisado — pronunció, cerrando los ojos, maravillándose ante la forma en que movía el dedo, rápidamente buscando su punto dulce —. Uno más — reclamó, serpenteando en busca de más contacto.

—Definitivamente estás ansioso y tenemos quince minutos, ¿crees que…?

—Si haces un buen trabajo, terminaremos la hora de colación completamente saciados. Ambos — respondió sonriendo y depositó un beso en los sonrosados e hinchados labios del otro. Adoraba los labios de Harry.

Louis cerró los ojos y se dejó embriagar por la sensación de dos dedos jugando en su interior, abriéndole y deslizándose dentro y fuera de su agujero con rapidez, no pudiendo evitar gemir alto cuando un tercer dedo fue introducido, una deliciosa electricidad recorrió cada fibra nerviosa de su cuerpo, instándolo a empujarse contra los dígitos.

Jadeó disgustado cuando Harry retiró los dedos, estuvo a punto de verbalizar su reclamo, cuando abrió los ojos y le observó tratando de abrir el tubo del lubricante con manos temblorosas. Louis roló los ojos y se lo arrebató de las manos.

—Déjame ayudarte y preguntarte ¿Quién en realidad es el más ansioso de los dos?

Se acomodó y sentó sobre el estómago de Harry, quien humedeció su mano y comenzó a masturbarle. Louis sintió que le temblaban las manos, pero aún así repartió una generosa cantidad de lubricante en su palma, miró por sobre el hombro y tomó el miembro de Harry desde la base hasta la punta, esparciendo el espeso y frío liquido, haciendo que empujara la cadera contra la mano. Llevó su propia mano hasta su agujero y se lubricó a sí mismo. Harry era bastante grande y realmente tenía que hacer durante la tarde, por lo que no quería irse con algún musculo desgarrado.

—Louis, por favor. Déjame joderte — lloriqueó el rizado.

Louis abandonó su agujero y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, se alineó contra la polla y poco a poco se comenzó a introducir, obteniendo un ronco gemido de anticipación por parte de Harry. El oji-verde tomó sus caderas, presionando su carne con más fuerza de la que debería, y creía que terminaría con sus dígitos amoratados contra la piel, pero por esta vez, no le importó y simplemente se dejó embriagar por la deliciosa sensación que sentía al ser poco a poco llenado. Cuando por fin se introdujo por completo, abrió los ojos y observó a Harry.

—Sé que esto te gusta tanto como comerme el culo — se burló Louis, al verle morderse los labios con fuerza. Creía que se debía a que estaba intentado evitar gemir fuerte debido al lugar donde se encontraban.

—¿Quién diría que el señorito bien educado de Finanzas tendría una boca tan sucia? — se burló luego de tomarse un momento para decir algo coherente.

—Uhmmm — fue todo lo que musitó, mientras se movía en círculos sobre la gruesa polla de Harry, a quien sintió estremecerse bajo sus muslos —. Siéntate, ¿sí? — inquirió y el otro asintió. Mantuvo una mano en sus caderas y la otra la posó en la espalda de Louis —. Perfecto, Hazz.

—¿Te piensas mover o debo ser yo quien? — comenzó el oji-verde, obteniendo una mala mirada por parte de él.

—Estoy más cómodo de esta forma, _cielo_ — deslizó el mote con intensión y pretendiendo molestar al otro.

En vez de responder, su boca capturó uno de los pezones de Louis, estremeciéndolo ante la húmeda sensación. Y algo que solía avergonzarle, Harry había hecho que lo disfrutase, porque sus pezones eran tan malditamente sensibles. Una vez más se dejó embriagar por las caricias y apretó su agujero contra la polla.

Enganchó los brazos por los hombros de Harry y se comenzó a mover, subiendo y bajando lentamente, sintiendo como su piel se perlaba en sudor. Observó a Harry alejarse y mirarle al humedecerse los labios, tenía el cabello pegado a su frente y Louis deslizó una mano hasta allí, para hacer a un lado el cabello, aprovechando la instancia para acariciar su piel.

Las manos de Harry sobre su cadera comenzaron a llevar sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos, de pronto sintiendo sus huevos chocar con fuerza contra sus nalgas. Se sentía lleno y cada vez más excitado. Llevó una mano hasta su polla para masturbarse y Harry le ayudó a ello.

Le sentía tan profundo y con cada estocada contra su próstata, se comenzaba a sentir más al límite, le escuchó gemir roncamente a la par que comenzaba a sentir la corrida de Harry en su interior, se detuvo y se apretó contra él. Bastaron un par de húmedas estocadas más para que se corriera, ensuciando el estómago del otro y salpicando parte del suyo.

Sin poder resistirlo más, se abrazó más contra Harry y capturó sus labios en un hambriento beso, sintiendo la adrenalina abrasándole las venas como si de fuego de tratase.

—Estuviste genial, Lou — pronunció Harry al romper el beso, usando el mismo mote de siempre. Le sintió deslizar las manos por la piel de su espalda, y apresarlo más contra sí, como si se fuese a escapar —. Realmente estoy odiando la idea de dejarte ir o siquiera dejar dejes mi polla — ante ello el de piel canela movió sus caderas, arrancándole un gemido a Harry —. Detente o no te dejaré ir y tendrás problemas con el directorio, — dijo con la respiración entrecortada —, en especifico, ¿cómo les explicarás a los Azoff que estuviste demasiado ocupado siendo jodido por mí?

—Déjame estar así sólo un rato más — retrucó Louis, descansó la cabeza en el recoveco del cuello de Harry, donde hundió los dientes y le dejó una marca —. Sé que te encantan — dijo refiriéndose al futuro moretón —, pero tómalo como un castigo por ser tan irrespetuoso, Styles.

—Eres una monada — pronunció entre risas y Louis besó el hoyuelo que se formó en su mejilla izquierda.

Harry Styles era un exitoso artista de treinta y dos años y miembro esencial del departamento de Marketing y Publicidad, con los ojos más brillantes y la sonrisa más hermosa y contagiosa que alguna vez haya visto.

No quería preocuparse por cómo estaba evolucionando su relación como follamigos, pero sabía que eventualmente lo haría.

*

Pero la ambigua relación que mantenía con Harry como follamigos no le comenzó a inquietar hasta que despertó en medio de la madrugada en un lugar que no reconoció a primera vista sino que reconoció dónde se encontraba cuando logró despertar completamente y ser consciente del calor que abrasaba su piel eran los fuertes brazos de Harry que le tenían fuertemente sujeto y… lo confirmó cuando se embriagó con su aroma, el cual se percibía por toda la habitación.

 _Mierda_ , estaban en el apartamento de Harry.

Ahora lo recordaba con claridad, se había aprovechado de que Eleanor había viajado a casa de los Calder y había aceptado la invitación de Harry a cenar. Su primera respuesta había sido un claro y rotundo _NO_ , pero Harry había insistido y llegó un punto en que su cerebro continuaba negándose, pero sus cuerdas vocales le traicionaron, verbalizando _sí._ La primera idea había sido ir a un restaurant, pero ante la posibilidad de ser descubiertos, terminaron en el apartamento del menor. Harry se ocupó por completo de la cena, puesto que Louis confesó tener cero habilidades en la cocina.

Para el postre, no fueron muy originales y llevaron cuencos con helado a la habitación, el único espacio de la casa que contaba con televisión, hicieron _zapping_ hasta dar con _Ghost_ y Harry logró convencer a Louis de que la vieran. Para el final de la película se habían convertido en una maraña de miembros y Louis se había dormido con la nariz enterrada en el cuello del menor.

Cuando despertó, lo hizo porque Harry estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras hablaba por teléfono.

— _Tan ruidoso_ — Louis había reclamado, ahogando un bostezo.

— _Creí que no despertarías_ — Harry pronunció, tras cortar la llamada.

— _Hoy_ _día tuve que hacer un pequeño viaje y no tuve descanso en todo el día, fue terrible._

— _Tal vez deba hablar con Irving para que no te den tanto trabajo_ — bromeó, pero Louis, al aún estar adormilado se sobresaltó.

— _No puedes hacer, eso_ — pronunció, sobresaltado — _por más… amigo que seas de su hijo_.

— _Cálmate, sólo estaba bromeando. Venga, ven aquí —_ le pidió, tomándolo de los brazos y atrayéndolo hasta su cuerpo.

En aquel momento Louis realmente no sentía la necesidad de follar, pero sí permitió que Harry le desnudara y amase su piel, maravillándose cada vez en que sus labios le recorrieron la piel, besando y mordiendo con cuidado, cada vez que se corrió entre sus dedos o Harry en su boca; cada vez que le llamó hermoso y…

Con Harry se sentía tan bien… tan… se atrevería a decir que _adorado._ Además, sus cuerpos parecían encajar completamente, como si se tratasen de dos piezas perdidas reencontrándose.

Pero ahora se encontraba atenazado por Harry, una vez más. Podía sentir su respiración contra el cuello y se estaba comenzando a sentir ansioso por cómo se estaba dando todo, por cómo poco a poco estaban cruzando la línea, porque… porque esta había sido la primera vez que pisó el apartamento de Harry y sin siquiera preguntar, continuó allí, entrometiéndose en un lugar donde no debería ser bienvenido y…

—¿Estás teniendo un ataque de ansiedad? — escuchó a Harry decir con un tono más grueso de lo usual y Louis se preguntó si así era su voz al despertar por la mañana —. Tienes que respirar, Lou, ¿puedes sentir mi pecho contra tu espalda? Vamos, respira a la par conmigo. Tienes que llevar aire a tus pulmones.

En un comienzo Louis no supo de qué carajos hablaba Harry, hasta que éste último deslizó una de sus manos, antes alojada en su estómago, hasta su pecho y al sentirla, se percató de su respiración irregular, entonces aspiró una gran bocanada de aire.

—Sí, así, Lou. Tranquilo — frotó la mano contra su pecho.

Estaba ansioso, nervioso e impaciente, lo sabía, pero no se había percatado de que se estaba alterando físicamente.

—Nos quedamos dormidos — finalmente Louis pronunció. Lo último que recordaba era conversar con Harry acerca de la reunión presupuestal que habría la próxima semana.

—¿Te tienes que ir? — preguntó Harry, y al no obtener respuesta, insistió: —¿Por eso te pusiste así? ¿Tendrás problemas en casa?

Louis se tomó su tiempo para pensar en la situación y respondió: —Uhm, no, ella se fue a la casa de sus padres durante el fin de semana. Estoy solo en casa.

Nuevamente reinó el silencio y Louis se preguntó si Harry se había vuelto a dormir, al menos hasta que pronunció: —Escuché que tendrás un hijo, Louis.

—Hija — corrigió sin pensarlo.

—También escuché de Ni… y-y… y lo comentó sólo porque estaba preocupado por ti… No lo odies por contarme — dijo Harry, usando un tono titubeante —, fue hace un tiempo, el año pasado… en octubre… ¿Es cierto que no eres feliz con ella?

—Ese bocazas — murmuró, aunque no agregó nada durante extensos segundos —. No lo voy a negar, pero me dará descendencia, se llamará Luzie. Sé que aún no nace, pero… creo que nos llevamos bien, enloquece cuando me siente.

Harry no respondió y Louis se arrepintió por haber roto la línea que él impuso, los temas familiares usualmente se quedaban bajo el tapete.

—Oye, te quiero preguntar algo sin que enloquezcas y ahora estás tan… tranquilo. Últimamente pareces cómodo, tranquilo… o tal vez relajado a mi alrededor y… creo. No lo sé, pero…

Louis se estaba mostrando _débil_ , y ante aquel pensamiento tuvo deseos de huir, pero desechó rápidamente aquella idea al sentir los labios de Harry contra la piel de su espalda, por lo que se removió en el apretado abrazo, para voltearse y poder mirarle a la cara. Habían olvidado apagar la luz, así que podía distinguir fácilmente el rojo asentado en las mejillas del oji-verde.

—¿Qué querías preguntar, Styles? — inquirió, tomándole de la barbilla, pretendiendo impulsarlo a que le mirase a los ojos, lo cual hizo tras envolverle la cintura con sus brazos y Louis creyó que se trataba de un gesto de posesividad y ¡diablos, le encantó!

—Dijiste que ella estará fuera por unos días, entonces… entonces estarás sólo y… ¿quieres quedarte aquí? Conmigo — aclaró, como si no fuese obvio.

 _Listo_ , ahí se acababa de materializar su llave, la llave que le permitiría marcharse, volver a casa y continuar ornamentando la habitación de su hija y… y tal vez dejar a Harry. Cortar definitivamente la relación que estaban teniendo y todo lo que debía decir era _no_ , pero… Cristo, realmente quería quedarse, quería… Es que…

—El domingo por la mañana me debes dejar en la empresa antes de las once. Como vinimos en tu auto, el mío sigue allá y… — dijo, sintiéndose incoherente.

—Prometo que no te arrepentirás — el rizado se apresuró por decir.

Descansó la cabeza en el recoveco del cuello de Louis, quien podía sentir, debido a la cercanía, la fuerza con que latía su corazón. Estuvieron largo rato en la misma posición, tan sólo respirando y sintiendo la piel del otro, hasta que Harry decidió que jamás se saciaría de Louis y le tomó una vez más, haciéndole sentir completamente avasallado, pero se encontró disfrutando cada segundo, puesto que esta vez el oji-verde se tomó su tiempo para adorarlo, como si realmente tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo.

El sábado transcurrió más rápido de lo que deseó y el domingo por la mañana se encontró fundiéndose en Harry, negándose a abandonar sus labios, su piel y las mil y una sensaciones que provocaba en él.

*

Pero no fue hasta el miércoles de la siguiente semana que Louis se comenzó a sentir en real conflicto, porque las ansias le estaban carcomiendo y necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que estaba haciendo. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera algo, que le aconsejará… o tal vez que le entendiera… Dios, estaba seguro de haber perdido completamente el juicio. Jamás, en los cuatro años que llevaba casado, había engañado a Eleanor, pese a que se diese la oportunidad.

Decidió acudir a Stan y luego a Calvin, amigos de toda la vida. Primero tanteó terreno, comenzó bromeando y preguntándoles qué harían en ciertas situaciones y cuando finalmente logró llegar al tema _engaño_ , ambos reaccionaron igual de mal. Ambos arguyeron que si había tomado una decisión, refiriéndose a formar una familia, debía tener los cojones para continuar en ello o para divorciarse de Eleanor. Aquel día se marchó a casa sintiéndose como una real mierda, y allí, al ver a Eleanor esperarle con una cena perfecta, una gran sonrisa en sus labios y una gran barriga, le hizo sentir peor.

Y aún así, con la culpa carcomiéndole la piel, no tuvo el coraje para dejar a Harry, sino que fue éste quien tuvo que cometer un maldito error para que Louis finalmente tomase la decisión que sabía que el resto consideraría correcta.

Como ya era habitual, en la hora de colación se refugiaron en la oficina de Harry, quien aquel día era el encargado se conseguirles comida tailandesa, pedido de Louis. Pero no llegaron al postre, puesto que terminaron arrancándose la ropa.

Desde que Harry había adoptado el papel de _top_ , Louis no se pudo quejar, porque se dio cuenta de que le encantaba sentirlo dentro de él, haciéndole sentir lleno… por lo que no se negó cuando comenzó a ser cogido con ímpetu sobre el escritorio.

Fue recién cuando los dientes de Harry mordieron su clavícula con más fuerza de lo usual mientras se corría dentro de Louis, que éste gritó sumergido entre el dolor y el placer, no midiendo lo que aquello pudiese ocasionar.

—¡¿Harry, estás allí?! — inquirió chillona una voz tras la puerta.

—Es Niall — balbuceó Louis, abriendo los ojos, con pánico en sus orbes cerúleas.

—Déjame entrar. Escuché un grito, ¿estás bien?

—¿Qué hago, joder? — farfulló Louis, histérico.

Harry se salió de su interior al escuchar cómo Niall golpeaba la puerta con insistencia.

—A menos que quieras que Niall se entere, te tienes que esconder — Harry anunció, evitando mirar a Louis a los ojos y mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior.

—Me escondo, me escondo, ¿dónde lo hago, Harry? — retrucó pasando del dolor que vio en el gesto de Harry, más tarde le preguntaría por ello.

—En el escritorio o en el placard… es algo pequeño. Suelo colgar cambios de ropa en caso de accidentes y… ¿decide rápido?

Louis se movió hasta el placard, se acomodó en cuclillas y Harry cerró la puerta, mirándole con la culpa reflejada en sus facciones.

—¡¿Qué mierda, Harry?! — escuchó a Niall reclamar en cuando fue abierta la puerta de la oficina — ¿Y estás desnudo?

 _Bravo, genio —_ pensó Louis, rolando los ojos y acomodándose, ya que se le comenzaban a dormir las piernas.

—Estoy ocupado, por si no te lo puedes imaginar, pero si no te abría, no te irías, ¿cierto?

—Escuché gritos, joder. Gritos. Escuché a… — por la ranura de la puerta vio a Niall negar con la cabeza — ¿Con quién estás? — preguntó con tono demandante.

—No te lo puedo decir, lo siento.

—¿Qué mierda? ¿Le pediste que se escondiera? ¿Así de mala es la cosa? ¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?!

Louis no podía ver a Harry, pero sí lo podía imaginar encogiéndose de hombros a medida que Niall alzaba la voz.

—¿Me puedes dar la charla en otro momento? Por favor, Ni.

—Esto va a terminar mal, Harry. Tienen que dejarlo — dijo el rubio, con un tinte de desesperación en su voz.

Entonces sucedió, Louis se movió y pudo sentir la esperma de Harry recorrerle el interior de los muslos y se sintió sucio y estúpido, en especial cuando escuchó a Harry decir: —¡Hey, pero si sólo es sexo!

Y dolió, maldita sea, ¡dolió! ¿Pero qué esperaba? ¿Qué Harry realmente tuviese sentimientos por él?

Maldita sea, ¡ _SÍ_! Pero era culpa de oji-verde, por mirarlo y tratarlo con… con tanta adoración y cariño cuando en realidad era tan sólo una aventura más para él.

Cuando Niall se marchó dando un fuerte portazo, Harry abrió la puerta y le intentó ayudar a salir del armario, pero Louis golpeó su mano y el otro se alejó como si el contacto le hubiese quemado.

Buscó su ropa repartida por el suelo y rogó porque Niall no se hubiese fijado en ella, o estaría en grandes problemas. Se vistió bajo la atenta mirada de Harry y sus insistentes _“¿Qué sucede? Lou, por favor, respóndeme”_. Arregló su cabello frente a un espejo de gran tamaño y cuando creyó de que ya no habría posibilidad de encontrarse con Niall, rugió “ _Adiós_ ” y escapó de allí.

Comenzaba a sentirse ahogado y necesitaba salir de allí, por lo que usó una excusa barata y se marchó a casa. Pensó en acudir a su madre, pero rechazó la idea cuando cayó en cuenta de que lo conocía lo suficiente para saber qué le sucedía sin siquiera tener la necesidad de preguntar. Sabía que no podía contar con Ni, porque lo más probable es que le tratase igual o peor que Stan y Calvin.

Pensó en Zayn y ahogándose en lágrimas lo llamó por teléfono y le rogó que fuese a su casa.

Al llegar a casa se sintió aliviado por haber dejado de llorar y que Eleanor no estuviera y hubiese dejado una nota avisando que le habían llamado del trabajo y no habían aceptado su excusa, teniendo que asistir con casi nueve meses.

Sintiendo una pesadez asquerosa presionar con fuerza bajo su esternón, se quitó la ropa en el cuarto de lavado, la tiró a la lavadora y la dejó funcionando mientras se arrastraba al cuarto de baño, sintiendo aún la corrida de Harry pegársele a la piel y se sintió fatal.

Cuando estuvo resguardado bajo el chorro del agua, se permitió dejar salir todo el dolor que sentía y pesadas lágrimas se arrastraron con fuerza a través de sus mejillas, abrasándole la piel y maldiciéndose una y otra vez por haber sido tan estúpido. Por tener 36 años y haber permitido ilusionarse con algo que se desencadenó a raíz de un evento fortuito en un elevador.

No sabía cómo volvería a ver a Harry a la cara sin sentirse estúpido, sin recordar que para él sólo se trataba de un agujero al que follar, alguien a quien usar para sacarse las ganas, pero ¿Qué más esperaba? ¿Qué Harry sintiese algo por él?

¿En qué maldito momento había involucrado sentimientos en una simple relación de follamigos?

Quería intentar convencerse de que el cariño que veía en los brillantes ojos de Harry era real, pero sus palabras resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza Le había escuchado con claridad decir que sólo se trataba de sexo.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, estaba tan jodido.


	2. And you know, everything changes

Cuando Zayn Malik llegó a casa de Louis, usó la llave de emergencia que siempre dejaban bajo un macetero de lilas. Encontró la casa en total silencio y ello hizo que su preocupación alcanzara límites astronómicos.

Louis por lo general era un hombre fuerte, duro y testarudo, por lo que escucharlo por teléfono rogarle que lo fuese a ver mientras se ahogaba en lágrimas, lo perturbó.

Cuando le llamó, escuchó su voz provenir desde la habitación principal, fue hasta el baño y lo encontró en la tina, jugando con la espuma y con los ojos hinchados e inyectados en sangre.

—Oh, cielo, ¿qué sucedió? — intentó el de orbes color chocolate, usando un tono suave y dulce. Ya tendría tiempo para darle un sermón, pero ahora lo importante era saber qué carajos le había sucedido. Se sentó de rodillas junto a la tina y alargó una mano para correr el cabello húmedo que caía sobre sus ojos.

—Harry Styles — borbotó Louis, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos —. Haz que deje de doler, Zee.

—Necesito saber qué sucedió, Boo. No te puedo ayudar si no lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que en este último tiempo parecieron pactar una tregua y se volvieron amigos, pero jamás hablaste de ello conmigo y no quise entrometerme, porque en realidad tenía mis sospechas y sabía que si no habías dicho nada, era porque no querías hablarlo… aún — Zayn hundió una mano en el agua y se estremeció — ¿Qué jodidos planeas? ¿Congelarte el culo? Sal de ahí ahora mismo — ordenó, vio a Louis estremecerse, pero hizo caso, se puso de pie y pudo observar con claridad la reciente mordida en la clavícula derecha, los dedos marcados en sus caderas y un cardenal amarillento a un costado del abdomen.

¡Y se aterró! Porque su mente se llenó de mil escenarios y cada uno de ellos les llevaba a Louis siendo forzado a… Sacudió la cabeza, como si con ello pudiese hacer a un lado sus pensamientos.

—¿Pásame una toalla?

—Cierto, cierto, lo siento, Boo. Venga, te ayudo — ofreció, lo envolvió en una toalla color crema y luego lo jaló hacia sí, aprensándolo en una abrazo —. Prométeme que me contarás qué sucedió.

—Nada… grave, lo juro. Es sólo que yo… fui un estúpido y… Mierda, necesito calmarme, Zee, llegará Eleanor y no sé cómo le explicaré esto. No puedo explicarle esto.

—Vístete, le dejaremos una nota a Eleanor y te quedarás en mi apartamento. Pero necesito que me digas que sucede.

Observó a Louis moverse erráticamente por la habitación, buscando ropa deportiva. Una vez más sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo y encontró arañazos recientes, pero cicatrizados en su espalda.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, creía que Eleanor y tú estaban en sequía, por miedo a que el sexo pudiese hacer daño al bebé.

—Lo estamos — respondió rápidamente, Louis guardó todo en un bolso, se vistió, se sentó estilo indio en la cama y continuó: —Fue Harry, me he estado acostando con él. Y yo… mierda — se frotó los ojos —, estoy siendo un sentimental de mierda por esto. Yo no soy así. Nunca fui así, ¿por qué ahora? No me gusta esto que estoy sintiendo… cómo me estoy sintiendo.

Zayn torció una sonrisa irónica y dijo: —Así que estás así por Sexo con Piernas.

—Imbécil — Louis le tiró un cojín, el cual el otro esquivó.

—¿Nos vamos o nos quedamos aquí? Eleanor podría llegar en cualquier momento.

—Puedo volver a la noche, no sé, pero… te necesito, Zee.

—Llamaré a Niall — anunció el pelinegro, pero Louis lo tomó de las manos y le miró con terror —. Ok, no lo haré, pero… Vamos, no puedes ponerte así sin explicarme, no olvides que vivo con él. Además, por el momento todo lo que sé es que te acostaste con Styles, algo que has deseado desde hace un montón, ¿cuál es el drama con quitarse las ganas?

Louis desvió la mirada y sintiéndose amargo, dijo: —Eso mismo, quitarse las ganas.

*

Cuando estuvieron sentados en la sala de estar del apartamento de Zayn, con éste acurrucando a Louis entre sus brazos y besando su cabello a medida que hablaba y hablaba sobre cómo habían sido los últimos meses desde que se encontraron en el elevador, sobre cómo Harry le había hecho sentir, sobre cómo empezó a sentir algo por él, sobre cómo le trataba y…

—Hay algo que no me está cuadrando, Tomlinson — gruñó Zayn luego de meditarlo largamente, y el otro se estremeció ante lo gruesa y brusca que le salió la voz —. Por favor dime que usaron protección — y ante la muda respuesta de Louis, continuó: — ¿En qué carajos estabas pensando, Boo?

—No estaba pensando — respondió con voz firme —. No había caído en cuenta de que…

—Mierda, ¿te das cuenta de que podrías tener mil bebés Styles dentro de ti? — bromeó Zayn, intentando suavizar su tono y obteniendo una carcajada por parte de Louis —. Llamarás a Styles y hoy mismo iremos a un laboratorio.

—¿Qué? — reclamó, alargando la _e_ —, ¿por qué me haces esto? Lo que menos quiero es verlo.

—Porque necesitas saber que estás limpio de ETS, cariño. Necesitas estar limpio para cuando nazca Luzie y estés completamente seguro de que no le contagiarás alguna mierda.

Louis tragó grueso y borbotó: —Eres una mierda, te odio — mientras cogía el móvil y le enviaba un texto a Harry.

Fue Zayn quien gestionó todo, por lo que Louis no tuvo que toparse con Harry, en especial porque fue categórico en que realmente no quería verlo en estos momentos y tuvo la impresión de que no le había contado absolutamente toda la historia, en especial cuando Styles parecía descolocado y descomunalmente preocupado, accediendo y colaborando fácilmente, por lo que fue incómodo cuando tuvo que decirle que Louis no quería verlo.

3

Louis realmente estaba haciendo un duro trabajo al intentar mantenerse a raya de Styles, pero le estaba costando un infierno lograrlo, porque éste se aferraba a él con uñas y dientes, y en ocasiones simplemente se derretía bajo su toque.

Mas, pese a que le carcomiese la culpa, metafóricamente podía sacudirse la culpa de los hombros al entrar a casa, puesto que Styles pasaba a un segundo e incluso tercer plano cuando escuchaba los balbuceos de Luzie, su hija.

¿Luzie? ¿Por qué Luzie? Simplemente porque su hija representaba luz en su vida. Era ella quien le motivaba a despertar cada día, a partirse la cabeza trabajando con la sola idea de que a su hija no podía faltarle absolutamente nada.

Louis había comenzado a vivir por y para su hija.

¿Y qué hay de su matrimonio? Bueno, su matrimonio había sido producto de un noviazgo fugaz con una mujer que resultó ser tan adicta al trabajo como él, pero que tenía deseos de formar su propia familia, ya que estaba en sus 30. Y fue Johannah, madre de Louis, quien se preocupó de que todo se diera, insistiéndole una y otra vez que ya no era un veinteañero y que era momento de sentar cabeza.

En ocasiones se arrepentía de haber accedido tan fácilmente a las suplicas de su madre, al menos hasta que veía a Luzie y toda su vida volvía a cobrar sentido. Si de algo tenía que estar agradecido con Eleanor, era por su hija y porque tras dar a luz había trasladado definitivamente su oficina a casa, para hacerse caso de la pequeña, siendo los continuos y en ocasiones prolongados viajes de negocios lo único que no logró finiquitar, teniendo que buscar canguros de un momento a otro o Louis teniendo que llevar a Luzie al trabajo.

El problema se presentaba cuando despertaba en medio de la noche y todo en lo que podía pensar era _HarryHarryHarry._

_Harry…_

Y habían transcurrido dos meses y medios desde que tuvo aquel colapso sensiblero.

Realmente no tuvo demasiado tiempo para hundirse y pensar sobre sus sentimientos, puesto que Luzie decidió que quería conocer el mundo antes de tiempo y nació antes de la fecha indicada por el médico, e hizo lo que siempre hacía, guardó todo en una caja y lo selló con un gordo candado, repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo se había tratado de una simple confusión.

A parte de los besos que Styles de vez en cuando le robaba, intentando ser coqueto, sólo habían tenido un encuentro y tuvo lugar en el baño de la cafetería de la empresa, que terminó con él aferrándose al lavabo, observando su reflejo y con Styles comiéndole el culo; pero recobró la cordura al menos para evitar que llegase a algo más.

Es que… Mierda, cada vez que creía que podría dar vuelta la página, el oji-verde se encargaba de llegar a él de alguna forma, manteniéndolo en un estado de permanente alerta y frustración, porque en estos momentos sabía exactamente de lo que se estaba privando.

*

Estaba tremendamente agradecido de que Niall haya permanecido neutro, aparentando en todo momento no saber absolutamente nada, pero al ser amigo de ambos, realmente lo dudaba.

—Van a realizar un cóctel para presentar al nuevo miembro del directorio — comentó el rubio, mientras atacaba su comida.

Se encontraban almorzando en la cafetería de la empresa, inicialmente con Zayn, mas algo había sucedido y se había excusado, para salir corriendo de la cafetería. Moría por preguntar, pero estaba en el plan de _“Tú respetaste mi espacio, entonces yo respetaré el tuyo”_.

—Escuché sobre eso — finalmente respondió Louis —, también escuché que será obligatorio, pero aún no es oficial. No me ha llegado ni un solo un correo informándome del tema.

—Lo harán oficial dos semanas antes del cóctel. La información que tengo es que será obligatorio para los jefes de departamento, así que tendrás que asistir sí o sí.

Para cuando Louis pretendió verbalizar su reclamo, Niall alzó y agitó una mano en el aire, llamando la atención de alguien, se volteó para ver de quien se trataba y dio con nada más ni nada menos que Harry _Puto_ Styles caminando en dirección a ellos con una charola en mano.

 _Santa mierda_ — Louis sollozó mentalmente.

—¡Hola, Ni! Tomlinson, buenas tardes — saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos.

Hoyuelos que lucían malditamente encantadores en él. Cristo, había transcurrido un tiempo, pero el crío continuaba teniendo efecto sobre él. Se estaba comenzando a sentir enfermo.

—Hablábamos sobre el cóctel, ¿irás, Haz? — preguntó el rubio.

—¡Por supuesto! Jeff me mataría si no fuese. Está demasiado alterado con el cargo — rió suave mientras sazonaba su ensalada —. Necesita apoyo y prometí siempre estar para él.

Louis apretó las mandíbulas y trató de no ponerle nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Creí que se trataba de un nuevo accionista — intervino Louis —. Porque al ser nuevo tendría sentido que quiera ser presentado.

—Oh, sobre eso. Veamos — Styles mordió su pulgar pensativo y luego agregó: —Jeff quiere que los empleados sepamos que continúa siendo parte de nosotros. Supongo que es su forma de obtener el apoyo y confianza de la gente — finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es lo mejor — Niall pronunció, mirando a Louis —, sobre todo después del lío que dejó el último miembro del directorio, que usó su posición para hacerse cargo del departamento de Marketing — se giró hacia Harry y le dijo: —Recuerdo que incluso robó algunos de tus proyectos.

—Lo recuerdo — el oji-verde se pasó una mano por el cabello —, Winston me agradaba, pero supongo que el área creativa no era realmente lo suyo y significó pérdidas millonarias para la empresa, por eso los Azoff pudieron comprar con facilidad sus acciones. Y bueno… Jeff también quiere demostrar que no es sólo el hijo del accionista mayoritario, sino que es realmente capaz de continuar haciendo su trabajo de forma impecable.

—Y no como Winston que llegó aquí por ser yerno de otro accionista — agregó Niall.

—Lucen demasiado mortificados por Winston cuando en realidad fui yo quien se jugó el cuello al tener que discutir con él por las perdidas.

Louis deslizó su mirada desde Niall hasta Styles, que le miraba de forma tan… cálida y ¿con orgullo? Realmente no lograba entender su actitud.

—Así que… ¿la asistencia del cóctel es obligatoria? — Inquirió Niall, aclarándose la garganta y Louis se ahogó en la vergüenza de haberse perdido mirando al oji-verde.

A partir de allí Louis se dedicó a terminar su comida, mientras que Styles y Niall comenzaron a charlar sobre una campaña de la que estaba vagamente enterado.

Al término de la hora de colación, Niall se excusó y se perdió en las escaleras. Con Styles hicieron el camino en silencio hasta el elevador, seleccionaron sus pisos y saludaron eventualmente a los colegas que se iban subiendo.

Desde el octavo piso Styles comenzó a platicar con Payne de Recursos Humanos y lo irrisorio del asunto era sentir los dedos del oji-verde rozarle el muslo por sobre la tela del pantalón, y sí, en aquel momento no dijo absolutamente nada, pero cuando deslizó la mano hasta su trasero, se exaltó y sin pensarlo exclamó _“¡Styles!, ¿qué carajos?”_ , respondiéndole con un tono inocente _“¿Sucede algo?”_. Mierda, entendía que le atrajera físicamente, pero parecía que… Cada vez que sucedía aquello recordaba el _es sólo sexo_.

A veces le hacía sentir como un mero objeto sexual.

Cuando al fin llegó al piso _36_ , encontró a Zayn conversando con Edwards, una empleada nueva del departamento y se preguntó si ella era la causa de la misteriosa actitud de su amigo, porque su oficina estaba dos pisos más abajo.

—¿Tienes un momento, Malik? — inquirió, interrumpiéndolos.

Zayn se giró, mirándole con una ceja enarcada y pronunció: —¿Necesitas al colega o al amigo?

—Necesito a Zee — retrucó, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Le escuchó disculparse con ella y girarse a él con una sonrisa sabihonda en sus labios.

—Estoy casi seguro que se trata de Styles — se burló Zayn en cuando entraron a la oficina de Louis y la puerta fue cerrada.

—¿Es muy notorio? — preguntó una vez que estuvo sentado en la poltrona tras el escritorio y vio al moreno sentarse frente a él.

—Es por lo único que te he visto realmente perturbado, Lou. Recuerda esto, si juegas con fuego, te vas a quemar y… realmente no quiero volver a verte así de… mal.

—Hey, lo dices como si… como si yo… — tragó grueso y evitó su mirada, prefiriendo posarla sobre el papeleo en su escritorio, el cual tomó y encuadró —. No hemos vuelto a joder, lo juro.

—Claro, olvidemos que los vi en el baño de la cafetería y me tuve que encargar de que nadie entrase — le recordó, no pudiendo evitar reír entre dientes — ¿Qué fue lo que hizo esta vez?

—Estábamos en el elevador y…

—Dijiste que no se había repetido. Vamos, hombre, más control, no tienes quince años.

—Hey, sólo me tocó, pero… — sacudió la cabeza haciendo a un lado lo sensible que se había vuelto su cuerpo ante Styles.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso te tocó el corazón? — ante ello Louis roló los ojos —. En serio, ¿qué harás con Styles?

—No lo sé, ¿qué puedo hacer? Apenas y lo conozco, pero él es diferente… él… No sé, desde antes de que nosotros… Tal vez si las cosas fuesen diferentes nosotros…

—Pequeño Lou, las cosas serían diferentes si no estuvieses casado y no tuvieses una hija. Sé que las cosas con Eleanor están en punto muerto, pero, ¿realmente volverías a engañarla? Ya no sería… como ahora, algo fortuito sino que algo diario, programado… esperado — puntualizó Zayn, capturando la atención del oji-azul.

Y aquello es algo en que Louis no había pensado, porque sí, había engañado a Eleanor y había follado con Styles, pero… no se habían llegado a realmente involucrar más aparte del fin de semana que pasó en su apartamento. Y suponía que aceptar a alguien como amante implicaba realmente involucrarse con el otro.

—Nunca antes la había engañado, ni siquiera cuando teníamos problemas — meditó luego de unos momentos.

—Escúchame bien, Lou y piensa sobre esto, nunca quisiste a Harry sólo para algo sexual. Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano y si se tratara de simple frustración sexual lidiarías mejor con esto.

—No me puede gustar alguien a quien no conozco — Louis se defendió, como si se tratase de una verdad absoluta.

—Dices eso sólo porque no tienes las pelotas para admitirlo, porque te aterroriza lo que sientes. El problema no es tanto engañar a tu esposa, considerando que desde el nacimiento de Luzie apenas y han tenido sexo mecanizado. Y admítelo, joder, conoces a Harry más de lo que crees y si tratases de ver más allá, lo dejarías de ver como un simple calientapollas y te darías cuenta de que hay algo más allí. No creo que hayas sido simple sexo para él — Zayn guardó silencio y el oji-azul sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero parecía que le habían comido la lengua los ratones —. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que encargarme de un asunto con Liam.

*

Una vez que se hizo oficial la integración de Jeffrey Azoff al directorio, la distribución de invitaciones no se hizo esperar, realizándose una pomposa cena con la Orquesta Filarmónica Real armonizando.

Tras la cena, Irving Azoff pronunció un pauteado e inspirador discurso, para luego introducir a Jeffrey, quien continuó con otro discurso y tras ello se abrió una ronda de preguntas en la que cada jefe de departamento tenía la obligación de participar.

Cuando fue notorio que gran parte de los empleados e invitados estaban aburridos, se finalizó la intervención y la orquesta presentó una delicada pieza.

Pronto mozos comenzaron a circular con bebidas y bocadillos, formándose poco a poco grupos.

—¿El resto sabrá que cada intervención estuvo pauteada? — bufó Louis, Niall a su lado se carcajeó.

—Y cada respuesta — agregó Harry, uniéndose a ellos —. Siento interrumpirlos, pero Ni, Ellie ha estado preguntando por ti, no sé qué sucede, pero me pidió que si te veía, te dijera que la buscaras.

—Captado — dijo para luego beberse el líquido de su copa y dejarla sobre una mesa cercana —. Lo siento, Lou, te dejo con Harry. Sean maduros y no se saquen los ojos — bromeó y se escabulló entre la gente.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy? — preguntó Harry, tras un momento de incómodo silencio.

—Esto me está aburriendo, Styles ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? ¿Acaso no tienes orgullo? Era sólo sexo, ya terminamos, podr-

—Sólo estaba intentando conversar contigo, capullo — retrucó el rizado luciendo descompuesto y herido, giró en sus talones y se alejó aprisa.

Y ahora la culpa no le invadió por sólo añorar a Styles, sino por haber sido un hijo de puta egocéntrico y haberlo herido cuando intentaba ser amable, porque… lo estaba siendo ¿Cierto? Pero antes de que pudiera ir tras él, lo abordó un grupo de colegas del cual no logró escapar, a lo lejos vio a Zayn en un movimiento sospechoso con Payne y en aquel momento creyó caer en cuenta de lo que estaba ocultando, últimamente Zayn mencionaba y pasaba demasiado tiempo con el otro hombre.

Se comenzó a inquietar, decidió excusarse y buscar a Styles entre la muchedumbre, pero no logró dar con él. Salió del gran salón en que se llevaba a cabo el evento, vagó por los pasillos y terminó en el baño y _bingo_ , dio con él, pero no estaba solo.

Louis sintió que se le secó la garganta y las manos le comenzaron a picar.

El crío de Styles estaba siendo atenazado por los brazos de Jeff y Louis vio todo rojo.

Tuvo la vaga idea de que estaba llorando, pero no escuchó nada, sólo sus hombros sacudirse repetidamente.

El gran miembro del directorio le vio, sí, a Louis,, pero no le dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera para echarlo de allí, sino que le permitió mirar cómo sus manos se hacían puños, tomando parte de la tela de la camisa del rizado entre ellos, mientras le miraba con furia.

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, Louis permaneció en silencio, giró sobre sus talones y salió de allí.

*

Se encontraba malditamente confundido, si era sincero consigo mismo, la molestia con Styles por haberse quitado las ganas con él ya había pasado… en parte, porque ¡Vamos! Aún no le dejaba de doler, pero ya no se sentía miserable y herido como al inicio.

Y había tenido tiempo para pensar. No, se había _dado_ el tiempo de pensar en Styles, en especial cuando la molestia tras el cóctel persistió y el oji-verde comenzó a actuar como si él no existiese. Podían estar encerrados en el elevador, pero no le dedicaba siquiera una mirada y Louis comenzaba a sentirse inquieto.

Se sentía estúpido, inmaduro e inconsecuente, porque se encontraba extrañando todas las pequeñas charlas que Styles siempre forzó, los besos robados, los toqueteos o sus coqueteos. Sus sonrisas llenas de hoyuelos e incluso su persistencia.

Tal vez Zayn tenía razón y… Styles le gustaba más de lo que era capaz de admitir.

Gracioso darse cuenta ahora… Ahora que el otro parecía haberse rendido y dejándole al fin en paz, que es lo que tanto quiso en el último tiempo… aunque ya no estaba seguro de realmente haber querido aquello.

Se sentía realmente confundido.

Incluso comenzaba a dudar sobre lo que ocasionó el distanciamiento entre ellos y en especial, lo que escucho que Styles dijo a Niall, porque… Mierda, las palabras de Styles no concordaban con todo el afecto que en algún momento creyó haber visto en sus brillantes ojos verdes.


	3. Always in my head

Cuando llegó Junio, el verano ya se sentía con fuerza y Johannah Deakin decidió que era una estación deliciosa y saludable para que su nieta disfrutara de un agradable día de campo sin tener que preocuparse porque las bajas temperaturas le pudiesen enfermar.

Y Eleanor le mencionó a Louis un par de veces lo fantástico que sería celebrar los cuatro meses de Luzie en un día de campo acompañados de sus familias.

Cuando estuvo absolutamente todo organizado Louis fue informado acerca del itinerario que seguirían aquel día y se le pidió que avisara a Niall y Zayn, que al ser los padrinos de la pequeña, estaban cordialmente invitados, lo cual hizo, sin embargo, el segundo se excusó vagamente, pero prometió enviar un presente con el rubio.

Es por ello que en estos momentos Louis se encontraba recostado sobre la hierba deleitándose con la respiración acompasada de Luzie y del majestuoso silbido que hacían las hojas del los árboles al danzar debido a la brisa y cómo éstos les protegían de los potentes rayos solares… Dioses, le relajaban de sobremanera. Podía oír a Eleanor conversar con Lottie acerca de un muchacho y a su madre y Felicite sobre los malos hábitos de Luzie, mientras que Mark y Dan planeaban el futuro de las gemelas.

Observó los rizos color caramelo de Luzie, depositó un beso en su mollera y dejó salir sus aprehensiones, pensando una y otra vez cómo podía una cosita tan pequeña hacerlo tan feliz. Pensó en cómo la relación con su esposa se continuaba marchitando y en cómo sus dichosos viajes de negocios cada vez se hacían más frecuentes; en las últimas semanas habían discutido demasiado por ello y francamente, comenzaba a sentirse agotado.

No tenía problemas en cuidar de Luzie, pero en ocasiones durante la noche solía desesperarse al encontrarse solo y perdido.

Pensó en dormir antes de que fuese hora de comer, pero su móvil se lo impidió al comenzar a trinar por un texto de Niall, avisando que llegaría pronto y que llevaba un invitado, pero que tenía una buena explicación para ello.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde Niall apareció en su campo de visión con Harry Styles tomado de la mano.

Cuando sus hermanas los vieron, chillaron y escuchó a su madre cuchichear con Eleanor sobre la identidad del rizado y por qué venían de la mano y tuvo la urgencia de decir atolondradamente: —Es sólo un compañero de trabajo — le era difícil quitar la vista de sus manos entrelazadas, pero lo hizo eventualmente, entregó Luzie a Eleanor, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia los recién llegados.

—¡Lou, amigo! Siento llegar tarde, pero no olvidé el regalo de mi princesa — dijo tras envolverlo en un apretado abrazo y dirigirse hasta la familia Tomlinson-Deakin, dejándole solo con Styles.

Louis miró el cabello de Harry y tuvo la urgencia de estirar las manos y tratar de enredar sus dedos en él, a la par que le reclamaba lo extraño que era verlo con el cabello corto. Pero antes de seguir esa línea de pensamientos, cayó en cuenta de lo hinchados que estaban sus ojos.

—Buenas tardes, Styles — ofreció Louis, extendió su mano, la cual fue tomada con clara desconfianza por parte del otro.

—Hola — murmuró en respuesta, luciendo incómodo —, siento esto, Tomlinson. Yo… uhm, no quería venir, pero Niall me arrastró con él… Entonces yo-

—Sí, sí, Hazz, estás en lo correcto, yo te arrastré hasta aquí en contra de tu voluntad — Niall dijo rolando los ojos, pero sonando divertido y obteniendo una mueca por parte de Harry —. Bien, bien, te explicaré, Tommo…esta mañana murió su gata y no ha dejado de llorar, y la verdad es que no podía dejarlo solo, lo siento.

—Oh, cielo, eso es terrible — pronunció Johannah, sobresaltando a Louis, que no se había percatado de su presencia —, ¿quieres hablar de ello? — inquirió y Harry asintió. Les vio acercarse a la familia y ser introducido al gran grupo.

—¿Es en serio lo de la gata? — preguntó Louis, desconfiando.

—Totalmente, su nombre era Dusty y estaba demasiado vieja, pero Harry la adoraba. Le mencioné que tenía un picnic con ustedes y… no pude dejarlo solo. Sé que no se llevan muy bien, pero te lo pido, trata de no ser una mierda con él, al menos hoy. Te lo pido como mejor amigo de ambos, Harry no la ha pasado muy bien este último tiempo y con la muerte de Dusty… está destruido — Niall finalizó con un suspiro pesado.

—Prometo poner de mi parte, y dime algo, ustedes de la mano… ¿no significa nada? ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando? — preguntó sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel.

—¡Hey! Escucha, no porque Harry sea gay significa que va a querer estar con cualquier persona, además aún está mal porque una mierdecilla jugó con él — dijo amargo —. Mira, simplemente fue mi forma de transmitirle apoyo… cuando les vio, se congeló y no quería hacer el resto del camino. Supongo que se aterró de tu reacción al verlo aquí, no lo sé, pero pretendí darle energía y al parecer funcionó, porque estamos aquí. Ahora respóndeme esto, ¿acaso te volviste homofóbico? ¿Tú? ¿Con qué cara? — se rió fuerte, palmeó su hombro y le dejó solo.

Observó a Niall volver al grupo, mientras él se quedaba petrificado pensando en lo dicho por Niall y en lo irónico que era ver a su esposa conversar tan animadamente con la persona con que la engañó. Además, ¿cómo debería actuar frente a Styles? ¿Jugar el papel de un esposo ideal sería adecuado? No, el oji-verde sabía que su matrimonio no iba bien, pero ¿Y si ella lo pedía?

Eleanor se acercó a él, depositó una de sus finas manos sobre sus bíceps e hizo presión sobre ellos.

—¿Por qué no vuelves con nosotros, Louis?

—Se suponía que esto sería algo familia — retrucó rápidamente, pronunciando lo primero que se le vino a la mente _. — “Estúpido, estúpido Louis” —_ se dijo a sí mismo.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio? Dios, él se nota excesivamente incómodo, creyendo que te está echando miradas disimuladas, cuando son muy notorias. Le dijimos que no se preocupara por ti, que solías ser algo arisco, pero que te estabas tomando tu tiempo porque querías estirar las piernas — informó Eleanor y él no pudo hacer más que rolar los ojos —. Murió su gata y se siente miserable, ¿por qué no ayudarlo a sentirse mejor? Porque estoy seguro de que él lo sería contigo. Además, Luzie está encantada con él y sabes que eso es algo bastante difícil, a veces ni siquiera es buena conmigo y soy su madre — pronunció aquello último con amargura.

—Tal vez es debido a tus viajes.

—Viajes que son programados por Max, cariño. No olvides de que ha hecho bastante con permitirme trabajar desde casa, así que no salgas con reclamos baratos, al menos no ahora.

—Cierto, cierto, no sé qué saco sacando esto a colación cuando sé que no serías capaz de abandonar tu trabajo por cuidar a Luzie — soltó ácido.

—Oh, no, eso sí que no te lo permito, sabías perfectamente cómo era cuando formalizamos, Louis Tomlinson. Así que no me vengas con esas pavadas, no ahora — gruñó ella y Louis ahogó un grito de frustración —. Ahora volverás conmigo y serás amable con Harry. Francamente, no sé cuál es tu problema con él, porque es encantador. Además, si hubiera sabido que tendríamos un invitado, te hubiera obligado a venir con ropas más decentes, tan sólo mírate — ella le miró de pies a cabeza con una mirada despreciativa.

—¡Hey, eso fue bajo, incluso para ti! Paso cinco días a la semana enfundado en traje y corbata, tengo todo el derecho para relajarme durante los fines de semana — refunfuñó molesto, preguntándose qué tenía de malo su playera gris, sus joggers y sus Vans. Demonios, ni siquiera su madre le había recriminado su forma de vestir.

—Comienza a caminar, Tomlinson — ordenó Eleanor y Louis maldijo mentalmente, mientras la seguía en silencio, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era tener problemas.

—Se ha convertido en el diablo, Ni, necesito ayuda — le susurró en el oído sonando totalmente melodramático.

—Tal vez debamos tomar una decisión drástica, entonces — bromeó, guiándole un ojo.

—Podríamos conseguir una varita mágica, petrificarla y ahogarla en el lago… me está pareciendo una fantástica idea.

—Es la madre de tu hija, cierra esa boca, hermano — le recriminó Lottie.

Louis dejó salir un chillido y se dejó caer sobre el césped.

—¡Compórtate! — pidió Eleanor.

Cerró los ojos se olvidó de todos y se concentró en el ruido de las hojas, ello solía calmarle.

Pese al engorroso momento con Eleanor, el resto de la tarde fue cálida y agradable, ella dejó de centrarse en él y fijó toda su atención en Styles, no supo si ponerse celoso o simplemente dejarlo pasar, después de todo su historia con él estaba completamente cerrada. ¡Ok, ok! Ni siquiera él se creía esa chorrada, porque le estaba costando trabajo dejar de observarlo e incluso resistirse a conversar con él o entrometerse en sus charlas con Niall.

Es decir… no podía rechazarlo frente a toda su familia ¿Cierto? En especial cuando todos estaban atentos a sus movimientos, parecían totalmente encantados con Styles.

 _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido —_ se repetía con frecuencia, porque a ratos le comían las manos por tomarlo y besar sus carnosos labios rosados.

Aunque dejando eso de lado, lo peor de todo, era tener la impresión de que era la primera vez que mantenía una conversación real con Harry Styles, no se trató de una charla exclusivamente sobre trabajo o sobre cómo le gustaría ser follado o exigiéndole que fuese más duro y… básicamente sobre sexo. Se comenzaba a sentir incómodo de que todo lo que hicieron fue follar.

Caer en cuenta de ello le hizo sentir sucio, estúpido y trivial.

—Lo has hecho bien, gracias — le comentó Niall —. Con Harry — Louis parpadeó, luciendo confundido —. Te estás comportando como un ser humano decente y es todo lo que necesita hoy. Lo hubiese dejado con Liam, pero me dijo que hoy está con Zayn.

—¿Qué sabes sobre eso? — preguntó interesado.

—Lo mismo que tú — respondió con una sonrisa picara —. Al parecer los amoríos están a la orden del día en la oficina, ¿no te parece, Tommo?

Louis mordió su labio inferior tratando de pensar en cómo responder a aquello, pero terminó asintiendo y evitando mirarle de vuelta. Deslizó su mirada hasta Styles, le vio jugando con sus tres hermanas menores, tratando de integrar a Ernest y ello le hizo sonreír.

Fue en aquel momento en que se percató de lo difícil que estaba siendo pensarle como _Styles_ o en específico, como Sexo con Piernas o calientapollas, porque en estos momentos sólo podía pensarle como _Harry_.

Durante toda la tarde le había visto como persona, como alguien hermoso y realmente encantador, como alguien que brillaba con luz propia. Se reía de su propia estupidez, pero a ratos le veía como la personificación del Príncipe Encantador de Disney.

A cada minuto que pasaba, se sentía más y más estúpido, porque ¿con qué maldito derecho sobrerreaccionó al oír que sólo se trataba de sexo? Siendo que él mismo había rebajado a Harry a sólo un follamigo.

Joder, todo seguía siendo tan confuso cuando se trataba de _Harry._

*

 

Para el final de la tarde, Niall preguntó por Harry y Fizzy mencionó que había desaparecido entre los arbustos buscando señal, porque necesitaba hacer una llamada y Louis, como buen samaritano, se ofreció a ir por él, alegando que necesitaba estirar las piernas.

En realidad se quería disculpar con Harry, pese al tiempo, aquel episodio era una espina que aún le molestaba.

Traspasó los arbustos y dio con un extenso lago de aguas claras y tranquilas. El lugar lucía francamente encantador con tantas flores de múltiples colores adornando el paisaje. Tuvo que avanzar bastante para dar con Harry, quien estaba cabizbajo y con los pies sumergidos en el agua.

—Harry — pronunció Louis, sintiéndose inseguro, una cosa era hablarle frente a toda su familia y otra era hablarle… ¿solo? Ok, estaba siendo estúpido.

—Hey — retrucó el rizado, cuando le vio —. Ni te envió, ¿no es así? — asintió en respuesta, mintiendo —. Por supuesto que sería así — sonó amargo —. ¿Sucedió algo?

—No regresabas… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Inicialmente buscaba señal, pero llegué _aquí_ persiguiendo un minino parecido a Dusty, entonces luego me enamoré del paisaje, es tan bonito, colorido y tranquilo, que quise disfrutarlo un rato antes de regresar con ustedes.

Louis tomó asiento junto a Harry, se arremangó el pantalón, se quitó las Vans y sumergió los pies en el agua, y dijo: —Que delicioso, hoy ha estado bastante caluroso — giró para observar a Harry, que le miraba crípticamente, vio el audífono en su mano izquierda, lo tomó y se lo calzó.

—Me gusta _Coldplay_ — admitió Louis, cerró los ojos y se dejó embriagar por _O._

Estuvieron un rato en aquella posición, no molestándose en hablar, simplemente estando junto al otro y Louis tenía que admitir que los silencios con Harry siempre se sintieron cómodos, jamás sintió la necesidad de parlotear sin cesar para rellenar vacíos.

Pero entonces se comenzó a reproducir…

— _Always in my head_ es bastante irónica, ¿no crees? – Harry preguntó a Louis.

_I think of you_

_I haven’t slept_

_I think I do_

_But I don’t forget_

—Escucha Harry, tal vez sea un poco tarde, pero necesito disculparme contigo — borbotó tras asimilar la primera estrofa de la canción.

—¿Ya no soy Styles? — el oji-verde preguntó sonando mordaz y no quiso responder a ello, por lo que se sumieron en un silencio tenso.

—Me porté como una mierda contigo el día del cóctel. Reaccioné mal, alterado y… no lo merecías, porque realmente sólo estabas tratando de ser amable conmigo. Luego te busqué para disculparme, pero — sonrió amargamente al recordar a Jeff — llegué tarde.

—Gracias — retrucó —. Tengo que confesar que insistí para que Niall no me dejara solo, lo conozco y sabía que me terminaría trayendo con él… sólo quería verte. No sé si me esforcé demasiado en borrarte del mapa, pero siento que no te veo hace demasiado tiempo y… te comenzaba a extrañar. Y te vi… te estoy viendo — acarició la rodilla de Louis y continuó: —Pero más que verte, obtuve otra cosa, culpa, tu hija y esposa son tan dulces y maravillosas. Luzie es un rayo de sol y _wow_ , nos llevamos bien de inmediato y… ¡Primer Tomlinson a quien realmente le agrado! — sonrió amargo —. Tengo ese poder sobre los niños, sabes… A veces pienso en que debería intentar tener mis propios hijos antes de volverme viejo.

—Harry — dijo tentativamente, mas el aludido le interrumpió.

—Eleanor es tan agradable. Me trató tan bien, fue tan dulce y… si tan sólo supiera que-

—Hey, detente, ¿qué planeas? ¿Torturarnos?

—En serio ella parece ser maravillosa, la esposa ideal, es casi la Mary Sue de cada historia.

—Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, Harry — sin poder resistirse, llevó sus mano derecha hasta el rizado cabello chocolate del otro — ¿Por qué lo cortaste? Me gustaba tu cabello largo… realmente me gustaba enredar mis manos en él y peinarlo, porque siempre luce salvaje, pero en realidad es suave. Aunque ahora luce más rizado — tomó una onda entre sus dedos y lo estiró.

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto, Louis? ¿Por qué ahora? — Inquirió Harry con un tinte de desesperación en su voz y la culpa se instaló en Louis, haciendo una presión desagradable bajo su esternón, retiró su mano y la guardó bajo sus muslos.

—¿Cómo era tu gata? — preguntó el oji-azul, cambiando de tema. Vio a Harry cerrar los ojos, lucía amargo y dolido.

—Su nombre era Dusty — dijo luego de unos momentos —, era negra con manchas blancas y tenía una manchita negra en la nariz. La tuve desde los dieciséis años, me sorprende que haya vivido tanto tiempo.

—¿Y tienes fotos?

—En el móvil, ¿quieres verla?

—Por favor.

Estuvieron bastante rato conversando sobre Dusty y lo maravillosa que era y lo culpable que se sentía Harry por haber trabajado en exceso en el último tiempo y no haber pasado más tiempo con ella. En realidad Harry hizo un monologo, porque Louis le escuchó en silencio y poniéndole atención en todo momento.

—Lo siento, estoy siendo un llorica — rió entre dientes —. Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo que Lisa Simpson y simplemente tener a Dusty II.

—Hey, está bien, Dusty es importante para ti — retrucó, sin pensarlo, alargó su mano y despejó con sus dedos los cabellos que cubrían la frente de Harry, quien se petrificó —. Estoy aquí para escuchaste, ¿está bien?

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? — retrucó con voz estrangulada —. ¡Estás siendo cruel! Estás siendo tan… Odio que te estés comportando así simplemente porque Ni te pidió un favor. Porque en serio quiero tenerte, pero a punta de costalazos entendí que no es posible y…

—No soy un objeto al que puedas tener… tengo sentimientos — le interrumpió.

Harry rió nasalmente y miró a Louis en total incredulidad: —¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¿Tienes sentimientos? Has sido tan hijo de puta en estos últimos meses que lo comienzo a dudar.

—Dijiste que lo nuestro sólo era sexo — dijo, sintiéndose estúpido y reducido.

—¿Me estás jodiendo con que ese es el motivo por el que te alejaste? — Inquirió, sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia — ¡¿Y qué querías que le dijera a Niall, joder?! ¿En serio querías oírme recitando _haikus_ sobre lo mucho que me gustas? Sobre cuán estúpido soy por quererte de esta forma y… — guardó silencio y Louis se percató de cuán húmedos lucían sus ojos verdes —. Creí que si te llegabas a enterar de mis sentimientos saldrías corriendo, pero no, saliste corriendo cuando incluso dije lo que creí que querías oír.

—Ahora me estás hablando sobre tus sentimientos.

—¡Porque necesito desahogarme! Quiero olvidarte y encontrar a alguien más, a alguien que me quiera, ¿acaso no es lo justo, Louis? P-por eso quería verte hoy… Necesitaba una forma de... de dejarte ir.

—Entonces no es cierto que sólo fui sexo, porque… ¿tú me quieres? — preguntó sintiéndose ahogado, ansioso e incluso desesperado.

—Necesito aclararte algo, nunca te quise como si fuese un objeto — con ambas manos acarició los prominentes pómulos de Louis —, tiendes a adelgazar cuando estás estresado y eso no es bueno, empieza a cuidarte, ¿sí? — el otro asintió aturdido —. Siempre te he querido, pero de diferentes formas, ha sido algo progresivo, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué quisiste primero?

—Siempre a ti, pero en un comienzo quise a Louis Tomlinson, el hombre intachable y con excelentes referencias, se podría decir que comenzó más que nada como simple admiración… además, en ese entonces ni siquiera sabías que existía. Creo que ni siquiera recuerdas que fui asistente de Zayn — Louis no respondió, pero _claro que lo sabía_ , él siempre-siempre-siempre notó a Harry, ¿quién en el mundo no lo haría? —. Con el tiempo comencé a querer al hombre que fui conociendo por terceros o al hombre que veía en las reuniones que tenía la suerte de asistir. Luego quise al Louis con el cual en ocasiones lograba conversar, siempre de forma arisca, evitándome, pero… era tan estúpido que nunca lo dejé de intentar. Y al fin llegó el momento en que al fin te tuve, por primera vez — guardó silencio y sonrió amargamente —, en ese momento dejé de querer al empleado ejemplar, al que conocía por medios de terceros, o de Niall o Zayn, comencé a querer al hombre que creí conocer, al Louis que le gustaba acurrucarse conmigo, al que me escuchaba hablar sobre mi trabajo sin fingir interés y que incluso aportaba ideas. Al Louis con quien podía compartir una comida en silencio porque las palabras no eran realmente necesarias — guardó silencio y miró a Louis con los ojos sumergidos en lágrimas —. Lo más duro fue querer a un Louis que comencé a creer que también me quería, aunque fuese un poco — se frotó los ojos y el temblor en sus labios era notorio. Louis quería abrazarlo y pedirle que se callara, que no quería verlo así, porque en realidad lo quería. Lo quería como no se imaginaba y ni él mismo comprendía —… entonces hiciste añicos cualquier gramo de esperanza al desecharme como si fuera basura — gruesas lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas, las cuales Harry quitó rápidamente.

—¿Lo del elevador fue coincidencia? — se forzó a preguntar. Era algo que necesitaba saber.

—¿En serio crees que yo—? Oh, santa mierda, me odias tanto — graznó Harry, apretando los puños — ¡Por supuesto que lo fue! — vociferó —. Pero te quería desde hace tanto tiempo — un sollozo escapó de sus labios; tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó —, entonces vi probablemente la única oportunidad que tendría de tenerte y la tome, porque Cristo, tendría que ser ciego para no darme cuenta de la forma en que me mirabas. ¿Qué jodidos tienes que no puedo dejar de quererte? Creí que tras tenerte aunque fuese una vez, podría pasar página, pero — negó con la cabeza — no pude, no puedo, ¿qué tienes de especial?

—No soy especial en lo absoluto.

—Y yo creo que eres asombroso, pero pasas demasiado tiempo con la cabeza metida en el culo que no te das el tiempo para pensar en ti o siquiera ver al resto.

Dicho aquello, el silencio les rodeó, instalándose y sintiéndose asquerosamente incómodo. Harry acababa de prácticamente vomitar lo que sentía por él y Louis no era capaz de confesarle que él estaba tan o quizá más perdido por él, que le quería tanto que dolía.

—E-es algo que no puedo negar, llevo un montón de años trabajando en la empresa, pero no fue hasta este año en que me di cuenta de que compartía poco y que apenas conozco a mis compañeros de departamento. Creí que con Niall y Zayn me era suficiente y la verdad es patética.

—¿Ya no son suficientes?

Louis negó con la cabeza, exhaló sintiendo que la garganta le ardía y dijo: —Desde que conocí a alguien más.

Con ello los hombros de Harry cayeron y deslizó una sonrisa totalmente fingida en sus labios.

—Entonces… debe ser genial, supongo — comenzó el rizado —. Te he visto hablar con Liam y él es genial. Me agrada, somos amigos. También con Niall. Oh y con Zayn desde que ellos-

—Desde que te conocí a ti — graznó Louis, arreglando su flequillo y luchando por mantenerle la mirada a Harry —. Estoy demasiado viejo para sentirme de esta forma… para comportarme como un crío de quince, Harry.

—¿Por querer tener más amigos? — preguntó bobamente.

—Entiendo lo que estás haciendo — palmeó suavemente su muslo —. Escucha atentamente, te lo pido, esto me está costando y… no es lo que usualmente haría — exhaló ruidosamente —. Estoy casado y tengo una hija preciosa, lo que se traduce en una familia. Sin embargo, hay ocasiones en que todo lo que quiero es recuperar mi tiempo contigo, en dejar que me abraces, me beses y me hagas sentir tan querido y… Harry, contigo me sentía tan bien, tan preciado, tan seguro, mierda… todavía me haces sentir un montón de cosas que no debería. Contigo siempre me sentía tan diferente y es eso lo que me hizo comenzar a quererte. Vale, me costó pillarlo, pero lo hice. Lo hice cuando me di cuenta de que te había perdido y no había vuelta atrás. Cuando comencé a sentir en carne propia lo que era ser ignorado por alguien a quien añorabas, me pagaste con la misma moneda, eh — le guiñó un ojo —. Me esforcé tanto por mantenerme alejado de ti que no me di cuenta de que… de lo que me estaba perdiendo, hasta que lo tuve y lo perdí por estúpido. Por no decirte como me sentía y dejarme llevar por lo que le dijiste a Niall.

—Louis, yo-

—Necesito besarte, aunque sea por última vez. Te juro que si después de esto no me quieres volver a ver, haré lo que me pidas, porque no soporto verte mal... tú no eres así, tú eres prácticamente un sol. No soporto la idea de que estés así por mi culpa — Louis deslizó una de sus manos hasta la nuca del otro y se inclinó sobre él, atrapó sus labios, embragándose con un dulce sabor a fresas y Harry no dudó en responder el beso, perdiendo rápidamente todo toque de inocencia y tornándose hambriento y desesperado.

Harry se dejó caer sobre el césped, arrastrando a Louis con él y deslizando su mano hasta la espalda baja de este último, presionándole contra él como si tuviese la intensión de escapar.

Se olvidaron de todo y de todos y simplemente se avocaron a ellos, a explorar sus bocas como si jamás se hubiesen besado en el pasado, pero Louis sentía que con Harry sólo existían primeras veces.

¿Cómo pudo haber extrañado tanto su calor? Sentía el pecho lleno, cálido y… estar con Harry se sentía tan correcto.

Cuando se separaron, Louis observó a cómo Harry continuaba con los ojos cerrados y labios húmedos y entreabiertos, respirando quedo, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la bella criatura que tenía frente a él, depositó un beso en sus preciosos labios y se congratuló al sentir los rápidos latidos del corazón de Harry contra su propio pecho.

—Eres tan hermoso — acarició su mejilla mientras le miraba con adoración.

—Sé que dije un montón de cosas… Que quería pasar página, que… Dijiste que harías lo que te pidiera… Me dirás que no tengo amor propio, pero no me molestaría tener una relación abierta con tal de poder tenerte en mi vida — sintió las manos de Harry asir su barbilla y mirarle con tanto cariño — ¿Tú me aceptarías? Pero siendo completamente consciente de lo que siento por ti y de que en algún momento querré más de lo que puedas ofrecerme y…

—Sí, por supuesto que sí — rió suave contra los labios sonrosados de Harry y se preguntó dónde había quedado la culpa que sintió al conocer a su familia, más hizo a un lado esos pensamientos y se centró en el oji-verde —. Sería demasiado estúpido si desaprovechara una oportunidad como esta porque — tragó audiblemente y continuó: —Te quiero y no preguntes cómo o cuándo sucedió, porque todo lo que sé es que lo hago.

—Necesito saber algo, ¿qué es lo que te hace dudar tanto? Tal vez lo podamos solucionar — preguntó Harry y Louis se petrificó —. Hey, hey, ¿tan malo es?

El oji-azul rodó y se dejó caer a un lado, junto a Harry y se sentó estilo indio pero entrelazó sus manos, y el otro imitó su posición.

—Es algo que siento… que creo. Me hace sentir culpable, temeroso y por sobre todo avergonzado.

—¿Por quererme? — inquirió, cobijando las manos de Louis entre las suyas y sorprendiéndole lo pequeñas que lucían sus manos entre las de Harry.

—Por cosas como esta — dijo, alzando ambas manos — y por cómo me hace s sentir. No se supone que sea así — sabía que no se estaba dando a explicar, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

—Intenta contarme, ¿sí? ¿O es algo muy malo?

—Vale, vale, intentaré hacerlo a mi forma, ¿sí? Verás, hoy me di cuenta de que casi todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos… todo lo que hacíamos era follar y dioses, admito que eran polvos fenomenales. Yo… después de lo que pasó en el elevador estuve días sintiendo tus dedos dentro de mí, la sensación… me costó olvidarla. Y estar dentro tuyo fue — llevó una mano hasta su cabello, desordenándolo —. Estoy perdiendo el punto, esto no es lo que realmente quiero decir… soy un desastre hablando sobre mis sentimientos, creo que perdí la práctica — rió bajo.

—Tendré paciencia, lo juro. Sólo quiero entenderte.

—¿En serio quieres estar conmigo?

—Sí, Lou, no me iré a ninguna parte.

—Estoy tan feliz de que ya no luzcas triste, me estaba desesperando verte así.

—Estás tratando de evitar el tema, ¿cierto? Vamos, puedes confiar en mí — Harry hizo presión en sus manos, demostrándole apoyo. El cariño en su mirada era notorio y Louis se sentía feliz de ser el responsable. De ya no tener que ver sus ojos húmedos y luciendo herido, pero sabía que lo velería a herir si no era capaz de expresarse correctamente y realmente necesitaba que él calmara sus inquietudes.

—A veces no tenía ánimos de follar, pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza que era lo único que querías. En ocasiones todo lo que quería era acurrucarme contigo, dejar que me abrazaras y olvidarme del resto, porque contigo me sentía… — se tomó un momento para aspirar una gran bocanada de aire, canalizar sus pensamientos y recordarse constantemente que necesitaba respirar. No necesitaba un ataque de pánico en estos momentos.

—No te presiones, mírame — pidió Harry —. Tú me quieres y es todo lo que realmente necesito en estos momentos. Deseaba saber qué es lo que te hace sentir tan inseguro, pero si te pondrás así de mal, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. Porque necesitas respirar, Lou. Tranquilizarte — llevó una mano hasta el pecho del oji-azul.

—Estoy bien — dijo tomándolo de la muñeca —. A veces tengo problemas para respirar, pero… no suceden muy a menudo.

—Sólo cuando estás muy ansioso. Podemos hablar en otra ocasión, además tenemos que volver.

—Siento que me feminizo cuando estoy contigo y me siento mal y avergonzado — borbotó atropelladamente, haciendo que el entrecejo de Harry se surcara en arrugas.

—¿Feminizarte? ¿Qué quieres decir? No es como que te pintes las uñas, uses ropa femenina o luzcas como una mujer.

—Sabía que no me entenderías — dijo por lo bajo, evitando mirar a Harry, pero éste tomó su rostro y le obligó a mirarle.

—Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres?

—¿No crees que adopto el papel de mujer al querer acurrucarme contigo, o ser _bottom_ o… dejar que me abraces?

—Primero que todo, aquí ambos somos hombres, tenemos pitos y cojones — aclaró, tomando la entrepierna de Louis entre su mano derecha —. A menos que realmente te sientas… no sé, sientas que te identificas con el sexo femenino y si es así, te apoyaría, lo juro.

—No, no, no es eso — dijo con una sonrisa, sentía las mejillas calientes, pero las palabras de Harry le daban seguridad —. No se trata de eso, mira, es algo que jamás había sentido o hecho. En mis últimas relaciones siempre fui el contenedor, el macho alfa si le quieres llamar de alguna forma.

—Lou, creo que todo lo que quiere es sentirte apreciado, querido y amado — el aludido asintió vagamente — y cariño, eso no te hace una mujer. Una mujer puede ser fuerte y capaz de contener a su pareja, y no por ello se transformará en un hombre. Por ejemplo, considero que las mujeres son asombrosas, pero no por eso quiero ser una.

—¿Entonces no me he comportado como la mujer de la relación, Harry?

—Eres un hombre y te has comportado como uno, bastante cobarde en este último tiempo, pero a partir de hoy comenzarás a ser mi hombre, ¿correcto? — Louis asintió con una sonrisa aún más grande, claro, de ser posible.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? ¿Estar juntos? Con todo lo que implicará.

—Estoy siendo un bipolar, incoherente y egoísta de mierda, pero realmente no te quiero perder. No de nuevo, en especial cuando sé que me quieres, Lou y para mí eso es… algo que jamás creí que tendría, y por sobre todo, estoy confiando totalmente en ti y si me estuvieras mintiendo, me destruirías totalmente, pero... estoy confiando en ti.

—Tendremos que sentarnos y conversar sobre todo, no podemos prohibir un tema y dejar que eso nos hunda como ya nos sucedió.

—Hablaremos de todo, Lou, lo juro.

—Eres un loco por proponer esto. Tal vez salga muy mal — puntualizó Louis, besando los labios de Harry.

—O tal vez todo salga bien — dijo, entrelazando sus manos y con sus pulgares acarició las manos del otro.

—Tengo una hija.

—Jamás te pediré que me pongas por sobre Luzie.

—Te creo.

—¿Se puede saber por qué carajos han tardado tanto? — escucharon a Niall vociferar, sobresaltándolos. Harry bajó la mirada y soltó las manos de Louis como si el contacto quemase —. Se supone que venías a buscar a Harry, no ha quedarte y conversar por horas y horas.

—Hablábamos sobre Dusty — el oji-verde dijo rápidamente y Louis roló los ojos.

—Y de nosotros, estábamos haciendo a un lado nuestras diferencias, ¡como tú mismo dijiste, pijo incomprensivo!

Louis armó una falsa pelea con Niall, lo que terminó en un montón de risas.

Desde el suelo, observó la sonrisa de Harry y sintió cosquillas en el abdomen. Se llamó criajo por enésima vez y desechó ese pensamiento cuando cayó en cuenta de que ahora _Harry era suyo._

_Suyosuyosuyosuyo._

Le costaba saborear y asimilar aquella palabra, pero la sensación era asombrosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer y por los kudos! 
> 
> (Si hay errores de escritura, lo siento mucho, los arreglaré cuando me dé cuenta de ellos)


End file.
